Dreamers
by DemonicAngelism
Summary: Ikuto is constantly taunted by nightmares, always grasping for something he can't reach. He meets Amu purely by chance, and he helps her out, out of the kindness in his heart. Can she return the favor?


**Demon/Angel: Why HELLO!**

**Amu: W-Why am I here?**

**Ikuto: Yo, why do you have a new account?**

**Demon/Angel: I don't really know, but I'm going to transfer, So I'm A Maid?, to this account. I didn't like the other story… I felt like I copied someone else idea, Coz' their was a story that was completely original, and I took a part off that. But! I'll never do it again. It had a completely different plot thought… I really liked that plot to… Well anyway, Amu!**

**Amu: You didn't answer my quest-**

**Ikuto: DemonicAngelistic does NOT own Shugo Chara, if she did…. All Hell would break loose…**

Ikuto woke up in a cold sweat, his blue eyes wide with terror. His hair clung to the back of his neck, he was breathing heavily. He looked around franticaly, and calmed down. He was confused and there was a pain in his chest. He couldn't remember he never could remember all of his dreams, but he always remembered the last part.

He stands, chained to a wall, the cuffs chaffing the skin around his wrists and ankles. His father standing straight in front of him, pain and disgust in his eyes. Ikuto cries, his heart feeling heavy, then the chains turn into his family, holding him back. His father turns his back and walks away, leaving Ikuto standing there, helplessly. And then, always right there he woke up. He hated it, he wanted to know what happens before that, and what happens after his father walked away.

He needed air, he needed it know. No one would know he was gone, not if he slipped out unnoticed. He grabbed his gray sweat jacket and slipped it on over his white wife beater, he grabbed his dark blue jean and put them on over his boxers.

He walked over to his balcony doors and slipped out quietly.

It was Amus' birthday, she just turned twenty-one and went out drinking with her friends. And BOY was she drunk! She stumbled down the street, her vision burring every step she took. Her friends that were old enough to drink were drunk too, the only reason she was left wandering the streets, at 3:47 a.m. in the morning. Her pink hair was shining in the moon light as she was laughing to herself. Her cheeks were tinted with pink because of how tipsy she was.

As she was walking she giggled to herself, any sane person would think she was crazy. But, no crazy person could dress as nice as she did, with her punk apparel.

Her gray thigh-high dress with black lace at the bottom fit perfectly on her, the black ribbon tied around the waist dress, and on her feet she wore black high heels.

Still stumbling she found a park and decided to rest awhile on the swings. She took of her heels and enjoyed the cool air on her warm face, as she swung back-and-forth shoes in hand.

Ikuto felt the air dry his hair, from the cold sweat he broke out in from the dream. It was one of the few times he'd every been relaxed in his life. He walked to the park he use to play in with his little sister when he was younger. He was surprised to see a pink haired woman swinging back a forth, "Heyo~~" she looked at him, her warm honey, dilated eyes staring at him, she stumbled over. 'Make that a _drunk _pink haired woman..' he thought to himself.

He walked over to help her up, "Umm, are you okay?" Ikuto said in an indifferent voice.

"You seem a little drunk…"

"I'm a lot drunk!" she said with a stupid grin on her face, "Hey do happen to know where I live? I forget!" she said stupidly as she knoked her self on the head.

"No…" he said 'Wow, she's TRASHED.' he thought.

"Guesss Whaaat! It's the best new everrr!" She spouted, "It's my twenty-first Birthday!".

"Really," Ikuto asked, "You look sixteen to me." he smirked at his own joke, while she seemed to be paying attention to a who-knows-what in the distance. "I have to go to bed, I'm tirrrred!", she whined.

He just looked at the drunken girl, "Come with me." he grabbed her hand, "You can crash at my friends house with me."

"Haiiii~" She agreed, drowsily in her drunken state.

He took her shoes and walked some ways, "It's just around the corner,"

The odd couple stopped in front of an apartment complex, Ikuto called his 'friend' on his cellular device, and the pink haired girl kept getting distracted by random cars and passer bys, although there isn't a lot of traffic at four in the morning.

Ikuto got off his phone, after muttering some profanity under his breath, and took the girl with him to the third floor. A man with blue hair and neon yellow eyes came to of one of the doors, "More blue hair!", Amu spurted as Ikuto shushed her.

"Oi, Ikuto is this the drunk girl?"

"I am not drunk!", the pink girl shouted the two guys looked at her,"…Okay, maybe a little drunk…" she said as she tried to take a step forward but tripped, lucky Ikuto caught her.

"Come on little one, lets go to the nice bed, where you can go night-night." he said in a teasing voice, but she happily agreed.

They followed the yellow eyed man into a room, a nice size, all the essentials., but very messy

The yellow eyed man started laughing, "What's your name girly?" he asked, is yellow eyes happy, along with his expression.

"I am Hinamori Amu, born September twenty-four, age twenty-one, blood type O." she said happily.

Ikuto turned to her, shaking off that last bit off information, "I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and that's Namaeko Yoru." she nodded accordingly.

"Yoru take her to your room let her sleep, we need to talk.", Yoru looked at him with a worried expression on his face, he turn to Amu and smiled, "Come with me!", he said as he extended his hand. He led her to a room in the back of the apartment, "You can sleep here!" She nodded sleepily and dove on to the soft bed, it felt like heaven to her, as she swiftly fell asleep.

Yoru exited the room, with a serious expression on his face, "Whats wrong Ikuto?", he sounded worried.

"It's the dreams again." He said with a deadly serious look in his midnight blue eyes.

Yoru sat in a desperate silence, grasping for words, "Th-The dreams…?", he managed to stutter out.

Ikuto looked down and grimaced at the memory of the horrid dream. "How long?", Yoru asked, extremely worry about his blue haired buddy. Ikuto sat and looked down, as if to avoid the question.

"Ikuto!" He flinched at loud tone that called his name. "What?", he yelled in a hushed tone, "Your going to wake her up!".

Yoru glared at him, "Just two weeks…".

"Two weeks? Why didn't you tell me!" Yoru stood up, yelling at him. Ikuto put his finger up to his mouth and shushed him.

"Yes, two weeks."

"Well why didn't you tell me?" He tried to keep his voice hushed, "Don't you remember what happened last time?" Ikuto looked down, guilty and avoiding his gaze. "Yes." He said, still not looking him in his yellow eyes.

"I'm your best friend, why wouldn't you tell me?", tears started brimming at his eyes, Ikuto looked up.

"Yoru," he sighed, "don't cry.", he ruffled his best friends hair. "I didn't want you to worry.", he smiled.

Ikuto stood up, and looked around," Yoru, your place is a mess…".

The golden eyed boy stifled a laugh, "Whatever man." He yawned, "I'm kinda sleepy..".

He started walking to his room. Ikuto watched him, waiting for his reaction. Yoru walked into his room.

1

2

3

4...

Yoru walked out, "How long did it take you to notice?", Ikuto asked.

"I got in there, I took off my shirt, looked at my bed, saw the girl, and walked out…", he explained, indifferently.

"Ass…" Ikuto breathed. Ikuto went a walked to the brown leather recline chair and threw all the careless thrown garments, on the floor and reclined it back as far as it could go. "Yoru, I'm crashing here.".

"I call couch!", Yoru announced as he sprawled out on the couch.

Ikuto closed his eyes, and sat there in silence, terrified of dreaming again.

But he ended up a dreamless night sleep, the best sleep he's had in a while

**Demon/Angel: Review!**

**Yoru: Please! Or she won't write!**

**Ikuto: Do it.**

**Demon/Angel: Thanks for reading! Please come again!**


End file.
